


RentWolf

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Peter Hale, Come Eating, Creampie, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Reconciliation Sex, Rentboys, Snowballing, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with what had become a typical Thursday night for Peter Hale, but it quickly became something atypical for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pickup

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will update to reflect the content as chapters are added.

As Peter turned the corner, he wondered if he'd been making this drive too frequently over the past few weeks. He'd always been a bit indulgent; he was a man who saw something he wanted and took it. But he'd also tried to be careful of crossing the line between being the master of his desires and his desires mastering him. Regardless, he found himself rolling slowly down the dark stretch of road, his eyes scanning the sidewalk for something he liked. With so many options, he'd made a habit of never picking up the same one twice.

"You looking for a good time?" A young man had wandered up to the front passenger side window as Peter braked. Peter couldn't quite see his face, but his voice sounded vaguely familiar. He made a note not to come down here when he'd been drinking. Normally he had no difficulty placing a voice, but even his keen werewolf senses could get a bit fuzzy after a few glasses of the right whiskey.

"What are you offering?" Peter asked in return. He always appreciated a clever and creative response to that question. Peter's tastes were particular and he liked to know they would be satisfied. He learned long ago that the worst answer was 'Whatever you want.' That was a clear sign of someone desperate to make some quick cash and had no real idea of his own limits. And Peter really didn't like it when he'd get someone home only to be denied.

"You're not a cop, are you?" The young man looked around for a moment before looking back into Peter's car. Peter appreciated the cautious ones. They hadn't become numb to what they were doing. They cared about being caught, which meant there was still an element of danger (and often excitement) to the experience. With these guys it was less likely to feel like a simple business transaction.

"Am not, have never been, and don't plan on ever being," Peter answered with a grin. "But you still didn't answer my question."

The young man shrugged. "Depends on what you're into, really. I don't do anything too nasy, but I don't mind getting a bit rough and I can usually be convinced to try new things. I have to warn you, though: the weirder it is, the more it's going to cost you." His response was very matter-of-fact, but it didn't sound overly rehearsed or like a script given to him by some overbearing pimp. Peter preferred the guys that were working for themselves. Not only were they a bit more flexible with what they were willing to do, but he felt a bit better knowing there wasn't someone waiting in the wings to take a cut of the money when they hadn't done any of the work.

Peter unlocked the passenger door and waved the young man inside. "You don't have any objections to going back to my apartment, do you? It's fine if you do and I would totally understand. It's just that I don't like doing things in my car and going to a hotel always makes me feel a bit sleazy." Peter chuckled. "Well, it makes me feel more sleazy."

"I don't think it's sleazy, picking up a guy this way." The young man climbed into the passenger seat and fastened his seat belt. "And your apartment is fine, as long as you promise to drop me off back here when we're done. I prefer a comfortable bed at home to the backseat of a car or some disgusting mattress in a cheap hotel anyway." He turned to Peter, seeing his face in the light for the first time, and his smile quickly faded.

Peter could feel a look of confusion wash over his own face. He suddenly realized why the voice sounded familiar. "Isaac? What are you doing out here?"

"I-- I-- I should probably go," Isaac stammered. Peter hit the button to lock the doors before Isaac's hand made it to the release handle.

Peter stared at him. "Well? What are you doing out here?"

Isaac sat still, his eyes fixed on the windshield. His face had turned red and he was rubbing his right hand up and down the top of his thigh. Peter assumed he was nervous or embarrassed or perhaps a mix of both.

"Look, I'm not being accusatory or anything like that. And clearly I am in no position to judge. I'm just trying to understand what you're doing hustling on the streets."

"It's good money," Isaac answered quietly, still refusing to meet Peter's eyes. "Especially since I can do things the other guys can't. I can go a bit harder and take a bit more of the..." Peter could see he was searching for a word. "The... the rough stuff as I'm able to heal. I don't have as many limits and these guys love that. As I'm sure you're well aware."

Peter felt glad that Isaac wasn't looking at him. His own face had reddened slightly. He wasn't sure if it was guilt or shame - they were both emotions he experienced so infrequently he could no longer tell them apart. "I guess--" Peter stopped himself and took in a deep breath before he continued. "Why do you need to be out here earning money, though? I heard Derek kicked you out, but it was my understanding you were staying with the McCall boy."

"I am, " Isaac confirmed. He turned his head and finally looked at Peter for the first time since he realized who he was. "But I feel guilty sometimes. Scott's mom has been great, but it's a lot to ask of her to let me stay with them and I certainly don't want to abuse Scott's friendship. I feel like I need to be able to contribute in some way."

"You don't need to do this, though," Peter suggested. "There are other jobs for people your age."

"And what if I said I liked doing this," Isaac snapped back in response. "After all, if it wasn't for guys like me, what would you be doing with your Thursday evening?"

Peter frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound judgmental. It's just-- I know what it's like out here. I've heard how some of the other Johns treat these guys. Forgive me for feeling a bit protective. Derek may be the Alpha now, but we're still both technically part of the Hale pack, no?"

Isaac's face seemed to soften slightly. "It's just that I've thought through all of this before. I know the risks. I choose to accept them."

Peter studied Isaac for a moment. There was something in his eyes when he tried to explain his choice. Peter could sense that Isaac's reasons ran deeper than he was willing to admit. He knew Isaac had been through a lot. His childhood had been rough on account of his father and the transition to his new life as a werewolf could not have been easy. And then he had his father's death to cope with, too. Peter wondered if Isaac was so willing to accept the darker pats of this lifestyle because he felt like he deserved to take on some form of punishment. Isaac could very easily be carrying a sense of blame for the bad things that had happened to those around him.

"I'm taking you home," Peter said, breaking the silence.

"You're not going to tell Mrs. McCall, are you? Or Derek?"

Peter smiled. "Of course not. And when I said 'I'm taking you home' I meant to my apartment."

"Oh." Isaac smiled and looked at himself in the passenger side mirror.

"Not like that, though," Peter added. "I'm giving you a place to stay. And you can stay as long as you like. You don't need to worry about contributing or feeling like a burden. Since we're not friends, you won't be taking advantage of my friendship. And while I know I can't force you, I'd like you to consider retiring from this line of work."

Isaac's smile quickly faded. He was lost in thought for a moment before responding. "What will I tell Scott? And my stuff? It's still at his place."

Peter shrugged. "You can be honest. Thank them for their hospitality but say you didn't want to overstay your welcome. And I can take you to get your things in the morning."

Isaac stared at the glovebox handle for the rest of the drive. Peter wanted to know what was going through the young man's mind, but he was content to believe that Isaac was processing their conversation and considering his offer.

"Okay," Isaac finally said as Peter parked the car outside his building. "For now. I'll stay here for now. But only if you're sure I won't be a burden."

"How about we make a deal," Peter replied, flashing Isaac his signature sly grin. "You don't go out of your way to be a burden and I'll promise to tell you if you're ever coming dangerously close to that line."

"Deal." Isaac held out his hand and shook Peter's. He smiled as they climbed out of the car and made their way to Peter's second-floor apartment. Peter notices that this smile was different than the ones he'd seen earlier in the night. This one was genuine. It wasn't laced with any sort of anticipation nor did it seem designed to mask any level of pain. Peter would deny it if anyone asked, but that smile was one of the greatest sights he'd seen in years. He felt like maybe he was going to make a different in Isaac's life. It didn't make up for the wrongs he'd committed in his own past, but it strangely felt good. It made him uncomfortable, but it still felt good nonetheless...


	2. That First Night

Peter led Isaac into the apartment and locked the door behind them. It wasn't a large space, but he figured it was big enough for two people to share for a while. The front door brought them into the living room containing a plush sofa, an armchair, a coffee table, and a small credenza along the wall. On the opposite side of the room was a kitchen separated by an island counter and a hallway to the right that led to a storage closet, the bathroom, and the bedroom. It was all very clean and decorated in a very modern style. It had become Peter's sanctuary in recent months and Isaac was the first person he actually knew (beyond a brief introduction in his car or the dark corner of a bar) that he'd brought home to see it.

"The sofa is more than comfortable," Peter told Isaac as he wandered to the kitchen counter and dropped his car keys in a small bowl. "There are blankets and pillows in the storage closet at the end of the hallway. Bathroom is in the hallway on the left."

Isaac spun around slowly and studied the room. He inspected the framed artwork hanging above the credenza. It was an abstract piece that Peter found striking, but even he had no idea what it was supposed to represent.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Help yourself to anything in the refrigerator. Glasses and plates are in the cabinet above the sink and utensils are in the drawer under the counter." Isaac nodded to indicate he understood and Peter started toward the hallway.

"Peter?" Isaac called and Peter turned back toward him. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Peter smiled and gave Isaac a nod. He continued into the bathroom and closed the door quickly. He stood there for a moment, his back leaning against the door. The reality of the situation had struck him once they got to the apartment. He'd taken responsibility for Isaac and he wasn't sure why. The things Peter had said in the car were so unlike him. He'd picked up many young men there before. And never once had he even considered recommending that any of them stop what they were doing. He didn't understand why it was suddenly different when Isaac sat down in the passenger seat.

Beyond the connection through his nephew, Peter barely knew Isaac. He certainly hadn't cared much about the well-being of any of Derek's Betas before. In fact, most days he kind of wished they were all gone. If he ever decided he wanted to be Alpha again, it would be much easier if they weren't around. One of them peddling his ass on a dark street certainly shouldn't have registered any level of concern. And, yet, there was a teenage werewolf in his living room.

Peter wondered for a moment if it was too late to back out. He could go back out there and tell Isaac that he was wrong to interfere. He could offer a ride to the McCall's and they could pretend the events of the night had never happened. It would certainly be much easier. But Peter didn't open the door. Instead he turned on the shower, stripped off his clothes, and stepped inside.

His thoughts stayed on Isaac, the young man who was apparently now his roommate. Peter wondered if he'd curled up on the sofa and fallen asleep yet. It was still early, but it would save him from having to talk to him again until morning. He would be able to sleep on his decision and figure out the best course of action in the morning. As he lathered up his chest, his thoughts went back to Isaac sleeping. He hadn't brought a change of clothes with him - at least as far as Peter could tell - leaving Peter to wonder what he wore to sleep. A vision of Isaac sprawled on the sofa in just a pair of boxer briefs flashed in Peter's mind. He shook his head and turned the water to cold. No matter what he decided to do, he knew he couldn't give in to temptation where Isaac was concerned. It was just too problematic on too many levels. He finished showering, doing his best to keep his mind on other topics. Then he collected up his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed to his bedroom.

Peter dropped the clothes and almost lost his towel when he flipped on the light. Isaac was lying on his back on the bed, stripped down to a pair of black socks and green boxers. "Hey," Isaac greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing in here?" Peter demanded. He shifted a hand across the front of his towel to mask the fact that his cock was starting to grow at the sight of Isaac in his bed. He channeled that energy into the anger that showed for a moment on his face.

Isaac sat up. "I just figured this was why you offered to let me stay here. I know you told me to get off the street, and I might do that, but why shouldn't you benefit from the exchange? Consider it a rent payment or something."

Peter walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not why I brought you here, Isaac. I don't expect that from you and I can't let you do it." He grabbed Isaac's arm and helped him to his feet. "You need to go sleep in the living room. We can talk more about our conversation from earlier in the morning. Right now, I'm exhausted and you look like you could use some sleep, too."

"Okay," Isaac replied. "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Isaac slipped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. 

Peter rushed over and turned the lock. He didn't expect that Isaac would return unannounced, but he couldn't trust himself to resist if Isaac suddenly pressed up against him in the middle of the night. He removed his towel and put it up on a hook on the outside of his closet door. He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and could feel his cock stretching the fabric. He was still semi-hard. He figured he'd have to take care of that before he'd be able to fall asleep.

He flipped off the light and climbed into bed. At this point, he figured he couldn't undo the decision to let Isaac stay. He had to accept the responsibility that he'd shouldered - even if it turned out to be on a whim. But a part of him knew it was more than that. It couldn't be that he assumed he could turn Isaac into his protege; the young man was too kindhearted and good-natured to ever be the next Peter Hale. He also clearly had no intention of taking Isaac as a lover. Not only did he not date in general, but he certainly wasn't going to go for one of Derek's Betas. But there was a reason, and he was going to work to sort it out. But first he needed to sleep. And before that he needed to take care of the situation under the blanket.


	3. One Week In

Peter walked down the hallway to the door of his apartment. It had been a week since he'd found Isaac on the street and invited him to move in. He still had the occasional moment when he asked himself why he did it, but things were generally working out well so far. Isaac wasn't a terrible roommate. He was quiet and he kept things clean. Peter had given him a drawer in his dresser and some space in the closet in his bedroom so he didn't have to feel like he was living out of his suitcase. It wasn't an ideal arrangement, but it was less awkward and Peter figured it helped Isaac feel like less of a guest.

Much to his surprise, Peter had been able to keep himself in check all week. Since the first night when he had to relieve some internal sexual tension, he'd managed not to have any real urges toward Isaac. He had done his best to avoid seeing Isaac in just a towel after the shower or in just his boxers as he slept on the couch, but after the first two days, he pretty much abandoned those precautions. It wasn't that he didn't find Isaac attractive - the boy was almost exactly his type. But for some reason he'd been able to keep those thoughts at bay and he was glad for it.

He was even more shocked that he'd been able to keep it in his pants considering the agreement he made with Isaac on the second night. Isaac pointed out that it was somewhat hypocritical for Peter to encourage him to stay off the streets if he continued to pick up young hustlers and bring them home. He also made a great point that it might be a bit awkward for Peter to bring guys home while he slept on the sofa. Peter didn't mind that last bit so much. He didn't care if Isaac heard him fucking, but he knew that Isaac was only going to stay at the apartment if he felt comfortable. So, Peter had agreed, somewhat reluctantly. He reasoned with himself that it was a blessing in disguise because he'd just been considering cutting back anyway.

Peter unlocked the door and stepped inside the apartment. He took in the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. One of the advantages to having Isaac around was that when he had to work late he always came home to a home-cooked meal. It certainly beat the fast food and microwave dinners to which he'd become accustomed. "Smells delicious," Peter called out as he turned down the hall toward his bedroom.

"Thanks," Isaac yelled back. "Hey, don't change yet." Peter thought that was a curious request, but he was happy to oblige. Usually the first thing he did when he got home was retreat to his room to lose his suit and put on something more comfortable to lounge around in. He shrugged, tossed his bag on the bed, and came back out to the living room.

"Why the--" Peter stopped when he saw the island counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. It had been set with his nicest dishes, cloth napkins, and three tall white candles. Isaac was standing in the kitchen facing the stove wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. When he turned around to serve the food onto the plates, Peter saw he was wearing a tie and noticed the black jacket hanging next to the pantry. "Decided we need to be a bit fancy tonight?"

Isaac put the pan back on the stove and smiled. "Figured you deserved a nice dinner." He poured red wine into the two glasses and fetched his jacket from the wall. He slid his arms into it and crossed the living room to where Peter was standing. "Hope you don't mind pasta." Isaac took Peter's hand and led him over to his chair.

"This is nice," Peter said with a smile. "And completely unexpected."

Isaac shrugged. "You've been pretty great to me, so I wanted to do something special. You didn't have to go out of your way for me and I just wanted to show my appreciation for everything that you've done."

"I didn't really do much," Peter responded. "But I don't mind the gesture."

Isaac grinned at him.

"What?"

"It's just-- I always thought you were kind of a bad guy."

"Oh, here we go." Peter laughed and took a sip of his wine.

"No," Isaac pleaded. "Hear me out. I mean, I got a bit of an impression from your track record. But it really seems like I misjudged you. The kind of guy I thought you were would never do what you've done this past week. Especially without some sort of ulterior motive."

"What makes you think I still don't have something planned?" Peter looked up at him and winked.

"Because, if you did, you'd have acted on it by now. I know that much."

Peter laughed again. Even if Isaac had misjudged him, he still knew him pretty well. Peter was not a patient person. If this had all been some ruse for him to get something out o Isaac, he would have made his move already. Isaac had started to trust him days ago, so there would have been no real reason to wait. He raised his glass. "To your keen werewolf senses of observation."

Isaac raised his glass in response and smiled. "I am serious, though. I wanted to apologize for jumping to conclusions about who you are."

"Oh, you're preconceived notions weren't wrong. I am and have been a pretty terrible person. I still don't know what possessed me to invite you back here, but I did. And it felt right. It still does."

Isaac nodded. Peter had explained this all to him before. "And I'm still not sure why I agreed. So I guess we're even."

They ate in silence for a few moments before Peter asked a question. "So, do you find the arrangement here preferable to living with the McCalls?"

Isaac frowned at his plate. "I don't know. I mean, it's different. And I do sort of miss Scott, too, you know. I see him at school and stuff, but it was kind of nice when I was living there - sort of like having a sleepover with a friend every night of the week."

Peter considered that for a moment, but then decided to change the subject. "School's going well?" He leaned back in his chair. "Sorry, that sounded a bit too parental for my tastes."

"It's no problem. And everything's good, yeah." Isaac finished his pasta and set his fork on his plate. "I did want to ask you something, though."

"What's that?" Peter pushed his plate forward slightly, indicating he'd finished eating as well.

"We have a lacrosse match tomorrow night. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go? I feel like it would be nice to have you there."

Peter shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. And I've never really enjoyed being a spectator."

"Well, if you change your mind." Isaac stood and cleared their plates. He blew out the candles and set them aside. "I'm going to go change." He disappeared into the bedroom.

Peter stood and wandered over to the sofa. He wondered if maybe he should go to the lacrosse match. He was trying not to fill a parent-like role for Isaac. That wasn't why he had offered to help him. But it also occurred to him that a friend would be just as likely to go to his match as a father would. And maybe it would help him to feel like this arrangement wasn't as awkward as it really was. Everything he could do to make it feel a bit more normal, the better off he figured they would both be.

"I think I'll go," Peter said when Isaac returned to the living room in a light blue t-shirt and red running shorts. "It would be great to see you play."

Isaac smiled and sat down next to him. "I'm glad you changed your mind." He fidgeted a bit in his seat like he was trying to get comfortable.

"Thanks for dinner," Peter replied. Without really thinking about it, he reached up and put his arm around Isaac's shoulder. Isaac turned his head to look at Peter's hand and Peter quickly pulled his arm away. "Sorry, reflex."

"I don't mind," Isaac whispered into Peter's ear. "In fact," he continued as he grabbed Peter's arm and put it back behind his head, "I kind of like that."

Peter sighed. "I told you, Isaac, this isn't why I let you stay here."

"I know. And this isn't why I agreed to stay here. But doesn't it feel right?"

Peter started to object, but the words didn't come. Isaac had a point. It did feel right. It felt just as right as letting Isaac stay here in the first place. It felt just as right as the way Peter had managed to keep his attraction in check for the past several days. It felt just as right as the things he was imagining doing to Isaac at that very moment. And, then, there were the things he was imagining Isaac would do to him. He leaned over and kissed Isaac's forehead. "You're sure?"

"Completely." Isaac looked Peter square in the eyes as he said it. He was smiling that smile that Peter knew was real.

"And we're clear that this isn't out of obligation, right? This isn't a payment for staying here. And if, at any point, you'd want to stop, we can?"

Isaac nodded and kissed Peter's neck. "Yes. Yes to all of that."

Peter pulled away and stood up. He reached down to grab Isaac's hand and helped him to his feet. Peter held his hand as he led him to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. He knew this was the last chance to stop this or to put it on hold. But he didn't want to. No, it was more than that. Even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn't. It was up to Isaac now.


	4. Peter Gives In

Peter tossed his jacket onto the floor and loosened his tie. Isaac had gone to sit on the bed and was watching him with a grin on his face. "What?" Peter asked.

"Enjoying this awkward striptease," Isaac replied, his grin turning into a mischievous smile. "I feel it's my duty to suggest you don't quit your day job."

"Sometimes youth can be so quick to judge," Peter laughed. "I never said I was stripping. I just thought I'd get the jacket out of the way." He walked over and stood directly in front of Isaac. "But if you want a little show, I'm more than happy to oblige."

Isaac nodded. "Should I get some music going?"

"I don't need music." Peter walked back over to the door and turned to face Isaac. He swayed his hips lightly from side to side and finished removing his tie. He ran his right hand across the chest and slid it slowly to the waistband of his trousers. With his eyes fixed on Isaac's, he unfastened his belt with one hand and pulled it from the belt loops. His left hand undid the top three buttons on his shirt as he slowly walked toward Isaac. He lifted the belt over Isaac's head and let it rest against the back of his neck. He pressed his waist against Isaac's chest and pulled slightly on the belt to hold him there for a moment. Isaac smiled up at him as he tossed the belt aside and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Peter let the shirt fall to the floor and pulled the white undershirt over his head. Isaac had seen him shirtless before, but Peter was certain Isaac's eyes lit up just a bit more at the sight. "Okay, this is taking too long," Peter muttered as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

"It is," Isaac agreed before standing and kissing Peter. Isaac then dropped onto his knees, his hands rubbing and exploring the fabric of Peter's boxer briefs. Peter looked down and watched as Isaac studied the outline of his cock. Peter wasn't fully erect, yet, but he hoped Isaac would strip off his underwear before he got to that point. He'd never been a fan of being hard in tight fabric. His wish was granted when Isaac's fingers slipped under the waistband a few seconds later and he pulled the boxer briefs down to Peter's ankles.

Peter started to ask Isaac a question, but the words were lost in a groan. Isaac had wasted no time getting his mouth onto Peter's cock. He started by licking up the bottom of the shaft from base to tip and then opened his lips to take it inside. Isaac took Peter's length into his throat with little problem, and Peter tried not to think about the practice that Isaac had in this area. It shouldn't bother him considering that almost all of his sexual partners in the past year were rentboys, but he still couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Isaac being one himself. Peter rested a hand on the top of Isaac's head, but let him stay in control. That was a departure from how Peter usually did this, but Isaac seemed to really know what he was doing. He picked up on the subtle signs Peter's body was giving to find the most sensitive spots and the right rhythm to give him a constant wave of pleasure.

Isaac stopped for a moment to take off his shirt and Peter grabbed his arm. "My turn," he whispered as he helped Isaac to his feet and then pushed him back onto the bed. Peter put his hands on Isaac's waist and pulled off his shorts. He laughed when he saw Isaac wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Commando. I like it." Peter put a hand on Isaac's stomach and then leaned over to kiss the tip of his cock. Isaac responded by closing his eyes and letting out a quiet sigh. Peter smiled and opened his mouth, bobbing his head down, holding it there for a moment, and then bringing it back up. The slight shudder he felt from Isaac was encouraging, so he continued, keeping one hand around the base of Isaac's cock while the other slid up to play with one of his nipples. Isaac started to buck his hips slightly, pushing against the back of Peter's throat. Every one of Isaac's moans seemed to go straight to Peter's cock, making it throb and begging for release.

"Want me to fuck you?" Peter asked. He had assumed that was the plan, but he still wanted to make sure that Isaac knew this was all still in his hands. If he wanted to stop or if there was something he didn't want to do, Peter would respect that.

"Are you kidding?" Isaac sat up. "Pretty sure I've been practically begging for it all week. Well, in my head at least."

Peter tilted his head and smiled. "You really are something."

"I know. And so are you. So put your something inside of me already."

"Patience," Peter whispered, putting a finger to Isaac's lips. "We need to do a few things first."

"You really don't, though," Isaac offered.

Peter shook his head. "I'm not going to do that. That's not what this is."

Peter could see that Isaac considered protesting. Based on their previous conversations, Peter wondered if part of Isaac actually liked the pain of being fucked without his hole being stretched out beforehand, but Peter planned to insist, no matter what Isaac said. He didn't want it to be like that between them, especially not at first. He rolled Isaac over onto his stomach and helped him up onto his hands and knees. Peter fetched a bottle of lube from a side table and poured some onto his finger and Isaac's hole. He pushed the first finger in slowly, feeling the muscles in Isaac's ass alternate between relaxing and contracting. With each cycle, they seemed to relax a bit more and Peter pushed in further. Once his finger was all the way inside, he pulled back and added a second finger. He continued the same process as before, this time stretching his fingers apart slightly with each forward motion.

"That should be good enough," Isaac said when Peter went to add a third finger.

"You're sure?" Peter was a bit skeptical, but he knew he needed to trust Isaac to know his own body. Isaac nodded. Peter let his fingers slide out of Isaac's ass and he climbed up onto the bed. He positioned himself behind Isaac on his knees and lined his cock up against his hole. He took in and let out a deep breath. The moment of truth was in front of him. He pushed the the tip inside and waited for Isaac's reaction. When all he heard was a deep moan, he leaned forward slightly and pushed the rest of his cock inside in one quick motion. He wouldn't have done this with anyone else, but he could tell by the way Isaac's body reacted that he'd some something right. 

Isaac let out a groan that almost sounded like scream. "Oh, fuck! Ungg. Keep doing that." Peter was happy to oblige. He gripped Isaac's hips tightly, pulling back on them every time he pushed his own hips forward. Peter wasted no time building speed and intensity and he quickly found himself lost in the smacking sound of their skin slapping into each other. His own moans echoed Isaac's, but didn't down out Isaac's occasional words of encouragement. "Oh, yeah. Damn. Right there. Ughh. Keep...going..."

"I'm getting close," Peter whispered after about ten minutes of pounding Isaac. He'd meant to pull out, but Isaac's ass tightened slightly at that very moment and it was enough to send him over the edge. He let out a long groan as he emptied his cock. A few seconds later, he leaned forward and whispered into Isaac's ear, "Sorry."

"No need to be," Isaac replied between groans. He pulled himself forward off of Peter's cock and flipped onto his back. Peter stayed on his knees and stared down at him. Isaac stroked his cock quickly, his eyes locked on Peter's until they closed when he tensed suddenly and shot his load onto his chest and stomach. Peter's cock started to get hard again just watching him, but he figured once was enough for their first night.

Peter smiled for a moment after he finished, his breathing starting to slow. He leaned forward and licked Isaac's stomach, picking up some of the come with his tongue. He climbed over to lie next to Isaac on the bed and pulled him into a kiss. Peter had wondered for just a moment if Isaac would try to pull away quickly to avoid the come that was still in his mouth, but he did no such thing. Instead, Isaac's tongue seemed intent on exploring every bit of Peter's tongue, almost as though he was trying to get every last drop off and into his own mouth.

They both dropped back against the pillows when Peter finally let his hand fall from the back of Isaac's neck. "That was incredible," Isaac observed.

"It was." Peter leaned over and gave Isaac another quick kiss. "I'm glad we waited, though. Not sure it would have felt like that if I'd taken you up on your offer on the first night."

"Absolutely," Isaac agreed. He looked down at his chest. "Should probably go get cleaned up and head to bed."

Peter put a hand on his chest to stop him from getting up. "Go clean up. But you can come back and sleep here if you'd like."

"Are you sure?" Isaac's smile faded and he gave Peter a serious look.

"I am." Peter pulled his hand away. "But only if you want to."

The smile returned to Isaac's face. "I do. I mean, I'd like that." He jumped up off the bed and grabbed a towel. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere."

Peter watched him disappear into the hallway. He wouldn't be going anywhere. At this moment, he was exactly where he wanted to be. He'd figure out how to explain himself to Derek later...


	5. The Confrontation

Peter didn't get up when he heard the knock at the door to his apartment. He knew who was on the other side, and probably would have guessed it even if he hadn't heard him coming down the hallway. But that was partly due to the fact that only a handful of people knew where he lived, so it wasn't like he had to compare the sound of the footsteps to a very lengthy list. After the second knock, he sighed and reluctantly climbed off the sofa. He knew his visitor wasn't going to give up easily and he figured he might as well get this over with.

"Hey," Peter said with a bright smile as he opened the door. Derek pushed past him without saying a word. "Well, do come in, then," Peter muttered as he closed the door and walked back over to his seat on the sofa. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit."

"I think you know," Derek replied as he dropped into the armchair and fixed his eyes on his uncle. "I'm just here to find out why before I tell you it needs to stop."

Peter grinned. "You're going to have to be more specific, nephew. There are many things I've done that would be likely to upset you. You surely can't expect that I'll commit to never doing any of them ever again."

Derek sighed and squeezed the arms of the chair. "This isn't a game, Peter. And it's even worse that you seem to think it is."

"I know exactly what it is, Derek." Peter sat up on the edge of his seat. "It is exactly none of your business."

"You can't be serious. He's my Beta. And he's a child. That makes it my business."

"He's not a child," Peter responded. "He's nearly an adult. Adult enough for you to give him the bite. You didn't seem to be concerned about his ability to make decisions about what he wanted then."

Derek jumped to his feet. "That's different. I gave him exactly what I promised. I had no hidden agendas. I knew I wouldn't abandon him."

"Is that really true, though?" Peter stood and walked out to the kitchen. "You promised him a war? You promised that he'd lose friends?" Derek looked down as his feet as Peter opened the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. "Care for a drink?"

"No," Derek looked up from the floor.

"And you did abandon him, you know," Peter added before Derek could respond to his previous questions. "Sent him to live with Scott McCall and, well, I promised him I wouldn't tell you where I found him."

Derek frowned. "I know about all of that. And that just makes this whole thing worse. You picked him up when he was vulnerable, brought him home, and made him promises that you couldn't keep even if you wanted to."

Peter came back around to the living room side of the island counter. "I made him promises I can't keep? I'd certainly like to know what these were."

"He's falling for you, you know. He thinks you're falling for him, too."

"And how do you know I'm not? Has being the Alpha given you the gift of telepathy now?" Peter rolled his eyes and took Derek's former place in the armchair.

Derek turned around to face him. "So, you're not just doing this because you want to get back at me?"

"You're not that important, Derek," Peter laughed. "Not everything I do has to do with you."

"And you're not just doing this because you're bored?"

"I think I could find plenty of other ways to occupy myself if I was simply bored." Peter grinned again. "He really said he was falling for me?"

"Not in as many words," Derek snapped. "But that's not the point."

"What is then? And why are you so upset? He's taken care of now after you sent him away. He's off the streets. And, damn it, he's finally feeling happy."

Derek walked over and stared out the window for a moment. "It's--" He turned back toward Peter. "He's still in my pack. And that means something to me. Can you imagine how I felt when he showed up today and I could smell you all over him?"

"You don't own him, Derek. Just because he's in your pack doesn't mean he doesn't get to make choices for himself, as long as they don't harm the pack."

"That's it, right there." Derek pointed a finger in Peter's face. "How do I know you don't mean to harm the pack anymore?"

"If I did, I'd have done it by now." Peter swatted Derek's finger away and rose to his feet. He walked over to the counter and refilled his glass. "You want to talk about things that bore me, going after your little pack would be near the top of that list."

Derek sighed. Peter could tell he was getting frustrated. Derek never liked the way Peter could talk him in circles. "Well, either way, I don't approve of this."

"Your objection is duly noted." Peter bowed his head toward Derek in jest. "We shall take it under advisement."

Derek growled. "Will you be serious for just one minute?"

"Fine," Peter answered. "For the record, I did not bring Isaac back here for any purpose other than giving him a place to stay for a while so he didn't need to feel like a burden on the McCall's. That is complete truth. But there was a chemistry between us that neither of us could deny. I resisted for days and I'd venture to say he did the same. But last night it all just came together -- and so did we." Peter grinned but forced a frown when he saw Derek raise his eyebrows. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. But, more to the point, I don't know if this is more than just a fleeting fling for me. Only time can tell me that for sure."

Derek stared at his uncle for a moment. Peter wondered if he was deciding how to respond or simply doing his best to hold back from killing him. "I think you should break this off. Send him back to Scott's. Forget any of this ever happened."

"I can't do that. That's up to him."

Derek turned and stomped toward the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Fine. But if you hurt him in ANY way, you'll have the whole pack to deal with."

"Any harm that comes to him will not be intentional on my part - excepting his consent, that is."

Peter's laugh was stifled by Derek's hand on his neck. "I'm completely serious. You can ignore everything else, but remember that. Isaac does not get hurt."

Peter nodded and pushed Derek away. "I understand." He glanced up at the clock. "You should probably go. He said he'd be home from Scott's around now and I don't think I need to tell you what he might think of you coming here and threatening me."

Derek seemed to marinate on that idea for a moment. Peter wondered if he was actually considering waiting for Isaac to get there so he could issue his objections again with him present. He shrugged and walked over to the door again. He glanced back at Peter as though he had something more to say, but he just sighed and left the apartment.

Peter returned to his earlier place on the sofa. He rubbed his fingers on his temples for a moment and closed his eyes. He really hoped he was doing the right thing.


	6. Peter's Insecurity

Peter was still sitting on the sofa when Isaac got home. He lost himself for a while thinking about his conversation with Derek and he didn't hear Isaac come in. He snapped out of it when he felt Isaac's hands on his shoulders.

"You okay?" Isaac asked as he leaned down and kissed behind Peter's ear.

"Fine," Peter sighed. "Just thinking about... things."

"Whatever it is, it seems too serious for me." Isaac laughed and went to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water and settled into the armchair. "Have you eaten?"

It took Peter a moment to answer. He had to work to remember anything that had happened in the few minutes before Derek showed up at his door. "I had a little bite earlier. Are you offering?" He grinned and could see that was enough to reassure Isaac that he was okay.

"I've already been bitten, obviously." Isaac took a drink from his glass.

Peter's smile faded as Isaac's comment took him right back to the conversation with Derek. He was Derek's Beta. Peter had no right to have him here without Derek's permission. At least, that's what he would think if he actually believed in following the rules. But doing that had never been a Peter Hale's strong suit. He tried to shake off that thinking. "Are you saying you aren't interested in being bitten again?" Peter forced the grin from earlier.

Isaac jumped up and moved over to the sofa. He sat down next to Peter and leaned into him. He rested his head on Peter's shoulder. "You confuse me sometimes," he replied softly as he traced the lines of Peter's stomach with his finger. "And that's not a bad thing. Just-- sometimes I have no idea what to expect."

Peter put his hand over Isaac's and pulled it up to rest on Peter's chest. "You're a bit of an enigma yourself, you know. But you keep me on my toes and I like that. Not many people have been able to make me feel the way you do. That's why it's so--" Peter cut himself off and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why it's so what?" Isaac asked as he sat up on the sofa. "Peter, what's wrong?"

Peter didn't like not being confident in what he said or did. It was a very rare feeling and it made him incredibly uncomfortable. But at some point in all this, he and Isaac had made a commitment to be honest with each other, and he knew he needed to honor that. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Derek was here earlier."

Isaac scowled and let out a disappointed grunt. "I told him to stay out of it."

"You actually thought he would listen to that?" Peter had to stifle a laugh. "You know he doesn't like me, and I won't deny that he has good reason for that. He's trying to take responsibility for his pack, which includes doing what he thinks he needs to do to keep you safe."

"I am safe, though," Isaac responded, the volume of his voice rising slightly. "He didn't seem to care so much about that when he kicked me out with nowhere to go. And just because he's the Alpha doesn't mean he gets to tell me how to live my life, especially when it doesn't affect him in any way."

Peter shrugged. "I guess he thinks I have an ulterior motive. Again, I don't blame him. He has past experiences to back up those assumptions."

"But you don't have ulterior motives with me, do you? I think it's unfair for him to just assume things about you, even if you haven't been the best toward him in the past."

"Isaac, do you even know everything that I've done? I've done things that even I'm not proud of and I hurt Derek in a lot of ways. If I would do that to family, then how could anyone else think they're safe with me?"

Isaac put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"No," Peter answered quickly, his eyes darting to the floor. "But I can understand why Derek thinks that. And I wouldn't blame you if you wondered the same thing."

"You've done nothing but show me friendship and caring. You helped me with no benefit to yourself. You've been kind and loving. You've shown me more support in the past few days than my dad showed me in years."

"That's not it, is it?" Peter finally turned to look at Isaac. "This isn't one of those 'seeking a lover that fills the father-figure role' type of things, right?"

Isaac laughed. "That absolute last thing I would want is someone who reminded me of my father. I mean, he was my father so I don't want to speak poorly of him, but you're nothing like him." He pinched Peter's shoulder. "Except maybe that you can be a little stubborn, but I can live with that." They both laughed and Isaac continued. "I still wish Derek hadn't tried to interfere."

"He just worries about whether you're making the best choices." Peter didn't entirely believe that, but he thought it best to try to diffuse the situation. Isaac was in Derek's pack so it's not like he was going to just leave them alone any time soon.

"Really? He didn't seem to question my judgment when it came to the whole werewolf thing. He didn't worry about whether I'd make good choices when he sent me away after he'd promised me a place to stay." Isaac gripped Peter's hand.

"I told him that, too. And I think, after we talked, that he'll leave us be for now. But I just want to be sure this is really what you want. I need to know that you don't feel any pressure because I'm letting you stay here. I need to be certain that none of this is out of any sense of obligation."

Isaac sighed and rolled his eyes. "Peter, we've already been through this. Those were the conditions from the beginning and they haven't changed for me. Do you think either of those things might be true? Have I given you any indication or reason to believe it?"

"I know. And normally I'd have told Derek to shove it and get out of my apartment. But this is still new for me. Do you know how long it's been since I've been in anything that resembles a relationship? Hell, I don't even know the last time I had someone I would even call a friend. So, while I would never tell him because he would find it way too satisfying, I think Derek found my one insecurity and unknowingly managed to exploit it."

Isaac smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just-- You're so hot when you're vulnerable." Isaac kissed Peter's cheek.

"Don't get used to it." Peter tried to keep his face stern, but he couldn't hold back a smile.

"I haven't had many relationships myself, you know," Isaac said after a few seconds of silence. "But this feels right. And I've always heard people say things like that and thought it was ridiculous. 'When it's right you just know.' But now I believe it. I'm not saying I think we're perfect for each other and I know we'll be together until the end of time or some sort of fairy tale sappiness like that. But this feels right, right now. This is where I want to be and I feel like it's where you want to be, too, no?"

Peter stared at him and grinned. "You're so hot when you're spouting romantic drivel."

"Shut up," Isaac replied and punched Peter lightly in the shoulder.

"So, we can agree to put Derek and all of these other reservations aside for now? And just continue as we have been?"

Isaac settled in closer to Peter and put his arm around his shoulders. "I'd like that, yeah."

Peter leaned his head to the side so it rested on Isaac's shoulder. "So, I just remembered: I actually haven't had dinner yet."

"Want to go somewhere?"

"I'd like that. Let me just go grab my jacket." Peter jumped up and ran to the bedroom. He pulled his coat down from the closet and glanced up into the mirror as he threw it on. He was smiling. And it was a kind of smile he hadn't seen on his face in a long time. He shook his head and returned to the living room with his keys. "Ready?"


	7. An Invited Guest

Peter was standing at the counter pouring himself another glass of whiskey when he heard a key in the front door of the apartment. He cringed but shook his head. Isaac was home early and he'd hoped to get his guest out the door before he arrived. It wasn't that he meant to keep secrets from Isaac, but he just hadn't found the right way to explain this particular friendship. But he also wasn't sure if he really should call this a friendship. It wasn't anything more, obviously, but it wasn't like Peter felt any strong connection to his guest. It was more that they had some common interests and had experiences that they could both relate to. And there was something in that for both of them.

It had been a few weeks since his confrontation with Derek and the night that he and Isaac had agreed that they were both serious about this relationship. They'd agreed not to judge each other for what they'd done in the past. Peter knew he was the one who really benefited from that arrangement, but it was also important to Isaac to not feel like he was damaged goods after his short career in the back alley. They'd decided to focus on the present and the future rather than the past, and Peter was happy to do so. Except there was this one little thing that was both past and present that he had yet to disclose. But now that was about to change whether he was ready or not.

Peter set his glass on the coffee table and rushed to the door, hoping that he could deflect Isaac's attention for a moment while he worked out how to explain everything. Isaac opened the door and grinned at him. This sent a pang of guilt through Peter, but he managed to smile back. Isaac gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Missed you all day," Isaac said in Peter's ear.

"You, too," Peter whispered. He turned them while they were locked in an embrace so Isaac was facing the wall rather than the sofa.

"Do I get a kiss hello, too?" When he heard the voice Peter ran through a series of silent curses in his head. He felt Isaac tense immediately. Peter knew he would recognize the voice.

"What's he doing here?" Isaac asked as he pulled away from Peter. There was a look of betrayal in his eyes and Peter regretted inviting him over.

Peter reached out his hand to put it on Isaac's shoulder, but let it drop to his side instead. "Isaac, sometimes we get together for a drink. Not often."

"How can you be friends with him?" Isaac took another step back and leaned against the wall. The hurt in his voice made Peter want to hug him and comfort him.

"I don't know if friends is what I'd call us," Peter heard from near the sofa. Isaac squinted and Peter could almost see the wave of pain rush over Isaac as he made assumptions about what that statement meant.

Peter sighed. "What Cale means is that we're not really friends per se. We're more like acquaintances. So not even friends and certainly nothing - I mean nothing - more."

Isaac looked between the two of them for a moment. Peter noticed that he didn't look too reassured. "You have a nickname for him, even? I-- Peter-- I think I'm going to go lie down." He turned and stormed down the hallway. Peter heard the bedroom door slam closed after Isaac was out of sight.

"I guess your little Rentwolf isn't going to play tonight."

Peter glared toward the sofa. "Deucalion, there's no reason to be an ass. I guess aside from the fact that it's your general state of being."

Deucalion laughed. "So how does this work? You give him the place to stay and he pays you back with favors? Why does it matter who else you invite over then?"

"It's not like that at all." Peter dropped into the armchair and picked up his glass of whiskey. He wanted to send Deucalion away so he could go talk to Isaac. But he wasn't sure what he was going to say yet and he felt like he needed to give Isaac some time to cool off first.

"I kind of like him, though," Deucalion smiled. "So if I were to head back there," he nodded in the direction of the bedroom, "would I pay him directly or does the cash go to you?"

Peter stood, rethinking his decision to let Deucalion stay. "I think you should probably leave."

"Relax." Deucalion waved his hand in Peter's direction. "I was only teasing. Trying to cut through the tension. You brood too much the way it is, and it's worse when you're tense, worried, or upset."

Peter sat back down and sighed. "If you'd just kept your mouth shut and let me explain things to him--"

"Now you just get to have some great make up sex, no? Or does he charge more for that?" Deucalion finished his whiskey and stood up from the sofa. "I should probably be going anyway. I've my own rentwolf to tend to."

"He's not a rentboy, Cale. He did that during a very short and misguided period of time. I'd prefer you didn't speak about my boyfriend like that." Peter stared up at him.

"Boyfriend? Sure you want to use that word, Pete? Hasn't been one that's worked out so well for you in the past. Figured that's why you always preferred to rent. Buying can be such an investment."

Peter looked away and was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes, I'm sure. And if you even want there to be a chance for us to continue this monthly drink and chat, you probably need to decide to at least try to be a decent person while you're here. I know that's a tall order, but I think you can rise to it."

"Wow," Deucalion put his hand on his chest. "You wound me, Peter Hale." He grinned at him and then walked over to the door. "But just remember, you and I aren't that different. You know that's true just as much as I do. And you also know that he'll never be able to understand you the way I do. So if you really feel you have to make a choice between us, think long and be certain to make the right decision."

"I think you underestimate Isaac," Peter replied, refusing to look at him. "And overestimate your value to me."

"I'll remember that the next time you call me up in the middle of the night because you have a sudden urge to kill. Or, worse, you've already killed someone. Because you know your little teenager - even though he's not as pure as he lets on and might be incredibly enamored of your cock - won't be keen on helping you hide the body."

Peter jumped out of his seat and bared his teeth. When he turned toward the door, however, Deucalion was already gone. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath. When he'd calmed down, he started down the hallway and knocked on the bedroom door. He let out a relieved sigh when Isaac told him to come in.


	8. Making Everything Right

Peter opened the bedroom door and stepped inside without a word. He closed it quietly and looked at Isaac, who was lying face up on the bed.

"I'm really sorry, Isaa--"

Isaac put up a hand and cut him off. "I don't get to judge what you did before this started just like you don't judge me for what happened in the past."

Peter relaxed. "Thanks for understanding. I knew I should probably tell you, but I forgot he was coming over tonight and--"

"Stop." Isaac shook his head. "I just have a few questions and then we can put this behind us."

Peter climbed onto the bed and slid up next to Isaac. "Okay, then."

"How can you be friends with him when you know what's he's done?"

Peter looked at his hands. If it was so easy for Isaac to disparage Deucalion, what was he not saying about Peter's own misdeeds. "You know I haven't been the most upstanding person, Isaac," he said quietly. He looked into Isaac's eyes. "When Deucalion came back to Beacon Hills, we started getting together once a month or so for a drink. When I'm around him, I don't feel like I have to worry about the things I've done or what I might do in the future. He isn't going to hold the things I've done against me, and I'm not going to hold what he's done against him."

"Even though he's going after your own family?"

"You know that Derek and I aren't like a normal family. And I know that his people went after you. That's why I was trying to find the best way to tell you about this."

Isaac considered that for a moment and then held up two fingers. "Second question: Are you still going to see him?"

"Are you asking me not to?" Peter hoped he wasn't. He really didn't like the idea of a partner restricting his friendships.

Isaac shook his head. "No, but I hope you'll understand when I say I don't want to be here when he is. There are very few people that make me want to rip their throat out and he's on that list."

"Our friendship seems to have run its course somewhat, anyway, but don't press me to answer that right now?" Peter had already decided to see less of Deucalion after what he'd said before he left, but he wasn't ready to make any promises.

"Third and final question," Isaac said as he leaned his head on Peter's shoulder. "Do you love me?"

Peter sat up. "What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one." Isaac put his hand on Peter's leg. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Peter answered, covering Isaac's hand with his and interlocking their fingers. "You should know that by now."

Isaac leaned up and kissed Peter's neck. "You should show me just how much you love me."

Peter laughed. "So, that's what this is about, then?"

Instead of answering, Isaac pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. He reached down and pulled Peter's t-shirt over his head. "I'm glad you stopped shaving," Isaac whispered as he ran his hand across Peter's chest. Peter had been glad to oblige when Isaac said he liked a bit of body hair on a man. It was a departure from what Peter had usually heard from other young guys he'd been with and provided a contrast to Isaac's smooth and silky skin.

Peter leaned forward and kissed above Isaac's right nipple. He pushed Isaac onto his back and kissed his way up Isaac's neck until their lips met. Peter slid his tongue into Isaac's mouth. He ranked Isaac up near the very top of the best kissers he'd ever been with. If it wasn't for the fact that the sex was even better, he'd almost be content to just lie there and kiss all night.

Isaac's hands found their way to the front of Peter's jeans and he made quick work of the button and zipper. Peter broke away for a moment to slide out of his pants and boxers, deciding to speed things up a bit. Isaac followed his lead and when Peter returned to his previous position, he found himself pressed up against Isaac's naked body. He reached down and took hold of Isaac's cock, teasing the foreskin as he gave it a couple of light strokes. It grew quickly in his hand and by the time he slid down to take it into his mouth, Isaac was completely hard. He sucked on Isaac's cock for a few minutes, getting himself harder with every quiet moan he heard drift out of Isaac's mouth. The way Isaac's body tensed every time his cock hit the back of Peter's throat was nearly enough to make Peter shoot his load on its own.

"I want to take care of you in every way I can," Peter said as he rolled onto his back and let Isaac's cock get some air.

Isaac grinned and reached over to the nightstand. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. Peter put up a hand to stop him when he opened it and started to pour some into his hand.

"Give me that." Peter took the bottle and used it to wet his fingers. Isaac moved up onto his hands and knees. "No, not tonight," Peter whispered as he pushed Isaac onto his side. Peter lifted his legs into the air and reached down between his own legs.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked, a look of disbelief on his face. Peter nodded. Isaac was right to ask, though. Peter had already told him he'd only ever done this with one other person before. And, as Deucalion had reminded him just a few minutes earlier, that had not ended very well. Since then, Peter never felt comfortable enough with any of the guys he'd been with, but then again, he'd never been with any of them for very long - a night or two at the most. But he felt comfortable with Isaac. He wanted to experience Isaac inside of him. And he knew it was one very clear way he should show Isaac just how much he loved him. Isaac knelt next to Peter as he watched him work his fingers into his hole. He alternated between looking into Peter's eyes and taking in his handiwork. He leaned in and kissed Peter a couple of times, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm ready," Peter announced after several minutes. He made sure to take his time since it had been years since he'd been fucked. Even though he didn't mind a little pain with his pleasure, he didn't want to have to stop and leave Isaac disappointed. He lifted his legs so Isaac could slip in under them and he let his knees line up with Isaac's shoulders.

"You sure you don't want to turn over?" Isaac offered. "Sometimes it's a little easier at first."

Peter shook his head. "Want to be able to look into your eyes."

Isaac grinned at that. He slid forward on his knees slightly and pressed the tip of his cock into Peter's hole. Peter felt a wave of pleasure start to pulse through himself and he let his eyes lock with Isaac's. As Isaac slowly pushed further inside, it was like there was a whole unspoken conversation between them. Isaac opened him up and filled him and it was incredible. Isaac's cock stretching him hurt just a little, but it didn't even register alongside the pleasure he felt in that moment. When Isaac was all the way inside, he held there for a moment and leaned in to give him a kiss. Peter was reminded of the first night they'd been together in his bed and how tonight it seemed like things had come full circle. He'd never felt more right. But he'd also never felt more vulnerable. And, surprisingly, he was okay with that.

Peter's thoughts jumped back to the present as Isaac started to rock back and forth, his cock slowly sliding in and out of Peter's hole. Every time Isaac pushed in, Peter felt his back arch and he let out a groan. Isaac picked up his speed just a bit, but Peter could tell he was trying his best to be gentle. He resisted the urge to tell Isaac to let loose. He knew that might feel good for a moment or two, but he'd regret it later. Instead, he tucked the idea of Isaac ravaging him away in his mind for another night. Because there would definitely be another night.

Isaac leaned in and gave Peter another kiss. Peter reached up and held him there for a moment, rubbing his own cock against Isaac's body. The combination of Isaac's fucking and the little bit of friction was enough to send Peter over the edge. He grunted twice and shot his load onto their stomachs. Isaac grinned at him and then moved back up onto his knees.

"I'm close, too," Isaac mumbled between breaths. Peter could tell from his face, even if he hadn't said anything. Isaac leaned back to pull out and Peter reached up and put a hand on his right hip.

"Don't. Just like that." Peter demanded. Isaac smiled back at him as Peter's request seemed to register. He gave Peter's ass three forceful thrusts and let out a long groan of his own. Peter relished the sensation of Isaac's warm come releasing inside of him. It was a unique and subtle sensation, but he'd never experienced anything like it before. Isaac barely had time to pull his cock out before Peter's hands were on his shoulders, pulling him down for a long, passionate kiss. Peter kissed him as long as he could before he had to take a break to catch his breath.

"That was... fucking amazing," Isaac said as he rolled onto his back.

"Yeah?" Peter asked with a smile. "I thought so, too."

Isaac brushed a hand across Peter's cheek. "I'm sorry I got so upset earlier."

"I thought we were putting that behind us," Peter replied. "And besides, I think you more than made up for it."

"As did you." Isaac leaned over for one more quick kiss before rolling off the bed and fetching two pairs of pajama pants from one of the dresser drawers. "Quick shower before bed?"

Peter nodded and slowly climbed to his feet. His whole body ached, but in a good way, like after a particularly invigorating workout. "Just hope I can keep my hands off you long enough to give us a chance to clean up."

"I don't think you're ready for another round so soon." Isaac had a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Oh, I'm not. But you're untapped." Peter grinned as he walked up behind Isaac and gave his ass a quick squeeze.

Isaac laughed. "Too tired. Have a headache. Maybe tomorrow."

Peter slapped his ass and then pushed him into the bathroom. "Oh, no. Definitely tomorrow." Peter grabbed two towels from the bathroom shelf as Isaac started the shower. Peter caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped. There was that smile again, one that he had seen a few weeks ago. And in that moment, he realized why it had looked so unfamiliar. For the first time in a very long time, Peter Hale was truly happy.


End file.
